Spartanfall
by The Guarding Dark
Summary: In the midst of the interstellar war between the freedom fighting Militia, and the totalitarian IMC. A nondescript colony on the outskirts of the frontier, Harvest. Suddenly falls out of contact. And a militia scouting party is dispatched to investigate. (Heavy AU, updates may be infrequent.)
1. Chapter 1

Whats up everybody? Now before anybody complains about how long Sage Effect is taking let me just say this: Black ops 3 beta.

So yeah there's that. So this past christmas, i got two awesome games. Halo MCC, and Titanfall. So after putting in about 100+ combined hours on both games. I went on FF to see if they had any good crossovers, i made a horrifying discovery.

There is only ONE HaloxTitanfall crossover, as of writing this A.N. That is a problem that needs to be rectified, Now.

So without any further adieu i give you: Spartanfall.

OOOOOO

Joshua grishauwn was a trooper in service to the Militia. He had been on the surface of Harvest for 2 weeks now, and he had been fighting for his life since then.

It had started about two days into their initial occupation, Harvest was a backwater colony on the ass-end of IMC space. They hadn't expected any major trouble.

And then the carrier in geosync orbit went dark.

At first they assumed it was just a solar storm interfering with comms. And that they would just have to wait it out. But after three days of zero contact from the carrier, the militia forces on the ground had assumed the worst; that the carrier had been destroyed. And that the IMC ship responsible was already on its way. They had fortified as best they could, But nothing could have prepared them for what came next.

They first attacked in the dark, their odd drop-ships howling into the middle of the town. Off-loading about two hundred troops in all before flying off again, when a squad of cautious Militia-men were sent out to tentatively greet them. The aliens, whatever it is that they were, gunned them down without warning or mercy. Their strange weapons flinging out arcs of green light that scythed down the small squad. They died screaming, and more followed thereafter.

The little ones, which the men had taken to jokingly calling 'grunts', weren't much of a threat individually but they were a menace in large groups, and there were a lot of them. Then there were jackals, they were taller than the grunts. Faster and smarter too. And they were deadly accurate shots, it took a crack shot to deal with them too, thanks to the strange glowing shields they all seemed to have. The biggest of them all, and undoubtedly the most terrifying. Were the saurian behemoths that the troops had dubbed; Elites. They were enormous beasts, and they were excellent fighters. Able to slaughter an entire platoon of infantry before their personal energy shields even flickered. Their tech was nothing to sneeze at either, the big ones had the aforementioned personal energy shields. Not to mention active-camo that put the best stuff the Militia had to shame.

This fact made itself apparent to Joshua as he and the rest of his squad took up positions in a bombed out housing complex, he wondered briefly if he would be able to tell if one of them was right next him.

Judging by what he had seen of his fellows remains; provided that there were remains to find. He very sincerely hoped so.

His in-helmet comm crackled with momentary white noise as the squad leader, a grizzled old hardass named Stacker. Whispered into his mouthpiece, his voice barely audible above the pounding of the rain on the sheet metal roofs.  
"Grishauwn, there's an elite call it, 30 meters distant? You got eyes on?"

He sighted in his longbow, thumbing the safety into the off position as he took careful stock of his targets, carefully adjusting for humidity and wind speed as he gave his reply.  
"Roger sarge, i count one elite. Plus five no- six of the little ones."

He adjusted his aim slightly, so that his crosshairs rested comfortably centered on the saurian alien's forehead. "Want me to deal with the split jaw first sir?"

Stacker took a moment to reply.  
"Affirmative, execute on my mark. Hard copy?"

Joshua smirked in spite of himself as his index finger carefully caressed the cool metal of the snipers trigger, ready to be pulled at the slightest word from Sergeant Stacker. Here on this dark rainy night, in this bombed out hole of a building. He sat, in his element. He would gladly ignore the pervasive sense of fear that had settled on all of them. As long as he could simply lay here, in the rain and the mud. Being the hunter, rather than the hunted. And then Stacker said the magic word;

"3...2...1 Execute."

Joshua counted the instances between the beats of his heart. And then he pulled the trigger. The rifle went off with a resounding bang. The echoes bouncing off the walls. The armor piercing round traveling at speeds so fast it needed binoculars to see the sound barrier quite a long way back behind it.

The round impacted with enough force to punch through titanium armor plating. Reducing the elites head into what could best be described as paste. Gobs of purple blood, shards of skull. And bits of grey matter, splattered onto the wall directly behind the erstwhile elite and current cadaver. The newly created corpse tottered on its feet momentarily. Before it slumped over, falling into the mud as the rest of its blood gushed out. Coloring it purple.

All of this happened in just under a fraction of a second.

Joshua exhaled gustily, grinning as the grunts processed what had just happened to their leader. Once they had, they began to panic. That took about ten seconds, it was ten seconds they no longer had. The squad exploded from cover, pumping lead into the squad of diminutive aliens. Their shrieks of pain were abruptly cut off as the men advanced and use their knives to finish the job.

Joshua dropped from his position, slinging his rifle onto his back, they had work to do

OOOOOO

This was something i wrote as a bit of a test. For the reasons listed above, if you like it then sing out and tell me. Though it will still be secondary to Sage Effect.

Standby for Titanfall

Midnight

P.S Is anyone interested in playing Titanfall with me? 


	2. Chapter 2

Minor Domo Jorma Kodrah'nee un-holstered his weapon. Letting its familiar heft and weight act as a small piece of catharsis before the coming storm. He hastily adjusted a few pieces of loose armor. Listening to the silent murmurs of his fellow sangheili warriors as they recited short prayers. Pleas to the gods for assistance in the coming battle. The droning hum of the drop-ships repulsor engines acting as accompaniment for their whispered benedictions.

Jorma felt the sudden thump as the phantom decelerated. A few of the more inexperienced Unggoy squeaked in alarm. And he hissed in silent annoyance, though he didn't suppose it really mattered. They probably wouldn't last very long anyway. The Major barked out a command as Jorma felt the phantom make its final descent.

"Warriors! Prepare for combat!"

Jorma shouldered his carbine, and waited with two rapidly beating hearts as the doors hissed open. This would be his first taste of true combat.

"Move, move!"

The Major bellowed as Jorma and the rest of the platoon piled out of the drop-ship. They fanned out, looking about the deserted square. No visible signs of life, Jorma tentatively lowered his weapon. But kept a combative and ready stance nonetheless.

He had been dispatched as part of the force meant to deal with this new species. Called Hyoo'men's or something like that. No real details as to why the hierarchs had ordered their extermination were given. The only things that Jorma had drawn from their long and rather drawn out public address was that these new creatures we're-

 _"Unclean! Unholy! Unworthy of life! A disgusting affront to the gods that must be utterly purged!"  
_  
The San'shyuum had screamed, his religious ardor raising his voice several octaves. And of course the older warriors had lapped it up, conversing amongst themselves of the glory to be won in the battles to come. Jorma for his part had been rather confused, from what he could remember the Covenant had always absorbed whatever civilizations they came across. Why now did they elect to start a no doubt long and drawn out war?

In any case, he didn't suppose it mattered either way. There would certainly be a wealth of chances for personal advancement in the coming conflict, for anyone who was sufficiently opportunistic. He would take part in this glorious battle. And return to his keep resplendent and glorious.

 **OOOOOO**

Joshua felt a hard kick against his side, he yelped in drowsy alarm his sleep suddenly broken as he felt another painful kick. He scrambled up ,and spun around. Sidearm raised-

And saw his buddy Sam shaking with suppressed laughter. Josh stepped forward and slugged him in the shoulder, grimacing in pain and discomfort as he held his side. He fixed the smirking rifleman with a glare. And took a few moments to collect his personal effects, slinging his pack and Longbow over his shoulder.

"So do you give all your friends bruised ribs to wake them up? Or am i just special?"

Sam chuckled and turned to walk into the daylight, careful not to trip over the rubble scattered about the streets.

"Jameson! You wake sleepin' beauty up?"

Sam laughed as Joshua joined him, still scowling at Sam's back.

"Yeah, he just needed a little encouragement."

Stacker huffed slightly, and then gave a nod of silent acknowledgement. Before turning to the other four members of the squad. Gleeson, the resident heavy gunner. And 350 pound slab of colonist farm-boy muscle. Started to address him.

"Sir, as far as we know. We're the last Militia troops on the ground here. Just us, against all of…that, so what's the escape plan?"

Stacker seemed to take the briefest of moments to consider the young man's question, before reaching into the space between his chestplate and ragged BDU. And pulling out a battered and tarnished Cigar tin. This first task accomplished, he then pulled out a dented butane lighter. And lit the end of a fat Cigar. Before placing the two items back to their respective places on his person. He took his first two appreciative puffs, holding the smoke to savor the taste. Before releasing a long drawn out exhale.

"The way I'm seein' it boy's."

He began, his gravelly voice carrying so that they could all hear it.

"Is that we're the only thing standing between those split-jawed freaks and the rest of the galaxy, ya' follow? You boys saw what they did to our Comrades. You know what they can do, if they catch the other colonies as unawares as they did us. It gonna be a real short war, we've gotta get a warning out. So this dont' happen again someplace else."

 **OOOOOO**

"So... It just disappeared?"

"Affirmative sir, there's been no outgoing communications from Harvest for 2 standard weeks."

Barclay shifted, removing the cigar he'd been nursing, and tapping away the last few inches before grinding the smoking butt into a nearby ashtray.

He frowned.

"I'm assuming the Militia's involved?"

His aide shifted uncomfortably.

"We're... Not entirely sure sir. They're the only organization we know of that would pull a stunt like this. But they don't have the military strength for something on this scale. Hit and run attacks maybe, but taking a planet? It doesn't add up sir."

Barclay sighed, his expression pensive as he looked over the report.

"Perhaps the Militia are stronger than we've given them credit for?"

He said lowly, setting the data-pad down and sitting up in his chair.

"Do you know Dalston? In the last 6 months, the Militia has successfully raided more than a hundred IMC installations? The execs are getting antsy, and it getting harder and harder to convince the UEG that we can keep the peace. They're getting bolder by the day. And every time news of another successful Militia attack reaches public ears, things only get harder and harder to contain."

Dalston's eyes shifted uneasily.

"I've been keeping an ear to the ground sir. The inner colonies are getting stirred up."

He said quietly.

"Damn right they are, and if word gets out about this, you can bet it'll light the merry little powder keg the outer colonies have turned into."

He suddenly stood up. His expression suddenly very intense.

"Which is why we have to nip this situation in the bud, NOW."

He walked out from behind his desk and stormed toward the office door. It automatically slid aside for him, and he turned down the hallway. Dalston hurrying after him.

"Sir!?"

"Get CENTCOM on the the line! I want the officers of the twelfth fifth and seventeenth called in and i want them yesterday!"

Dalston, never quite fast enough on the uptake at the best of times. Spluttered incoherently.

"What?! Sir, i-!"

"I just gave you an order ensign! Hop to it!"

Dalston quickly shut his mouth. And simply saluted.

"Right away sir."

 **OOOOOO**

Gleeson tilted his head, a weary expression spreading across his features.

"That's heroic n' all to say sir. But what're we gonna use? Our helmet radio's? Last i heard, the Splitjaw's destroyed the orbital comms relay. S'why we haven't been able to call for help in the first place."

Stacker took another long pull before steadily exhaling. Sighing heavily as he tapped away the burning end.

"Y'know why we originally came here Donahue?"

Gleeson scratched his head for a small moment.

"Erm- asset retrieval, right sir? IMC's got something here the higher-ups wanted?"

Stacker smirked, and took another quick puff.

"Bingo, couple'a weeks ago, one of our plants here on Harvest reported a mighty interestin' find. Seems the IMC were building some experimental type thing. Called it a high frequency transmitter, i reckon if we can get that thing working. It should generate a signal powerful enough to reach command."

Fowler finally chimed in quietly. He had a habit of not saying much. Usually because he preferred to have his shotgun do the talking.

"Sounds like a solid plan sir, but where exactly is it?"

Stacker sighed emphatically. Cigar smoke billowing out in a small cloud.

"Well, if the reports are to be believed, it's in an underground IMC research facility. At the center of the colony. About ten miles or so from where we are now."

The entire squad. Save for Stacker, groaned as one bedraggled ragged tired man. Gleeson piped up more than a little miffed.

"Hey Sarge, you wouldn't happen to be talkin' about the city we just spent three days gettin' away from would ya'?"

The Sergeant frowned. And nodded.

"Yep, i'd reckon i am Donahue."

 **OOOOOO**

The assorted officers shifted uncomfortably in their respective seats, many had been shaken from their beds for this. And quite a few of them were making surreptitious statements to the effect that they would have the offending party demoted, and other similar grumbled threats. As they conversed quietly amongst themselves. The lights suddenly dimmed. And a nondescript side door suddenly slid open. And Admiral Daniel Barclay slipped inside. Trailed by a small flock of attendants and assistants.

The assorted officers straightened in their chairs, crisply saluting before he brought down their hands down with a lazy wave of his own. Seating himself at the head of the conference table. Fingers crisply folded in front of him as he took a small moment to appraise each of them in turn. Finally he broke the silence, his voice carrying without him needing to do anything other than speak in a calm almost conversational tone.

"Gentlemen, so nice it is too see you all in such good health. I trust that being called from your beds at such an early hour was not too much of a hassle?"

The assorted officers all silently glowered at the young Admiral's backhanded cheek, but they one and all could do nothing to stop it. He had family in the highest echelons of Hammond robotics, and was one of the only people who had the personal favor of Margaret Orlenda Parangosky. The leader of the shadowy intelligence agency ONI. Rumors were circulating that he would be next to head the organization. Upon Parangosky's eventual death.

"I will be quick, a situation has arisen, one that needs a decidedly…. Decisive response."

One of the seated officers sat forward, a Commander if his officers bars were anything to go by.

"Im seeing members of three different expeditionary fleets here sir, what exactly are you expecting?"

"The Colony of Harvest has recently gone dark, and the IMC is going to reclaim it."

Another of the officers, a grizzled and rather plump Captain by the name of Barham if memory served. Mantled forward in his chair, his rounded cheeks turning a rather intriguing shade of puce.

"This is ridiculous! Just what do you mean by such a gross misallocation of valuable military assets?! And to reclaim a worthless backwater colony?!"

Barclay gave a rather disinterested smirk, before giving his reply.

"The IMC's position, as some of you are aware. Is not as stable as the public has been led to believe. The people are becoming more and more restless, We've kept the situation with the Militia contained in the Inner Colonies. But it will not remain contained for much longer if decisive action isn't taken now."

The Captain, never good at holding his tongue at the best of times. Blurted out:

"Surely you're joking? The Militia are nothing more than a pack of colony rats wearing clothes that hang loose about them! It's only a matter of time before they're put down like the animals they are!"

Again, Barclay simply smirked.

"I'm afraid you're quite wrong Captain, the Militia is well organized, well led. And knows how to cover its tracks. And they fight dirty, My forces were lucky to have beaten them at Demeter. And even then they still bled the refinery almost dry. One needs to fight their enemy to truly know them. Though i suppose you haven't had an abundance of time to spare for active field duty, considering all the state dinners you've simply _had_ to attend. Captain."

Barclay said, the word _Captain_ sounding equivalent to _worthless wriggling pustule_ when he uttered it. Barham, turned an even darker shade of red, looking more every second like a turnip in dress uniform. But knew that he was pushing his luck, and so wisely shut his mouth. Stewing in indignation. Satisfied that Barham would no longer prove an annoyance, Barclay turned to address the others.

"Considering the speed with which harvest was silenced and cut off. I am expecting a substantial force, if not the main fleet itself. If we act quickly and decisively. We may be able to deal the Militia a deadly blow, and consolidate our own position within the inner colonies. The UEG looks to us to keep the peace, and enforce order, so that is what we will do."

The assorted officers, save for Barham. All stood and saluted.

"Yes sir!"

 **OOOOOO**

 **Things will get interesting next chapter i promise! Hope this was good. Chapter 3 is already being worked on. And i suppose i should explain the nature of the IMC in this AU. As it differs from the one in either timeline. For one, the UNSC as we know it in Halo doesn't exist.**

 **During the During the Interplanetary wars in the 2160's. The UN forces could not afford to properly arm its own army. And so Hammond Robotics came forward. In exchange for monetary backing and political influence Hammond would allow the UN to use the IMC as its military force. This proved effective and cheap for the UN as it was Hammond that footed the bill for arming the IMC, rather than the UN. And that arrangement has endured into the present day, the IMC now occupies effectively the same place as the UNSC. Hope that explains things!**

 **For the preservation of our blue and pure world**

 **Midnight**


	3. A Proposal

Hey there everyone. This isn't an update, per say. Rather, i'd like to pose a question.  
So recently I've been re-watching a fuckload of Gundam , IBO, Zeta and Unicorn to name a few.

(I even sat through Gundam Seed Destiny,and I'm pretty sure my IQ is lower now. I am never subjecting myself to that again, even if i miss the few scenes were Kira was a badass. Shinn Asuka can die in a fucking hole.)

And as i was watching these various series, i saw a lot of potential for some pretty kickass crossovers. Including but not limited to.

IBO/Mass Effect

Seed/Mass Effect

UC/Mass Effect

Seed/Halo

IBO/Halo

UC/Halo

If you're bothered by the Crossovers being primarily Halo and Mass Effect then I'm sorry but those are the only 2 Sci-fi universes i have any extensive knowledge of. If you have any ideas for potential Crossovers, please don't hesitate to PM me.

Point is, i really want to do some sort of crossover involving Gundam. The thing is, i can only budget enough time work on two Fics at any one time. So starting a Gundam Crossover would mean dropping SpartanFall. Bearing all that in mind, would you be ok with me dropping SpartanFall (to potentially be picked up again at a later date). In favor of a Gundam crossover, and if so. What would you want me to cross it with?

Leave your opinions in the Review section. I'm excited to hear from you all of you.

Thanks

Midnight

P.S Please note that this post will be taken down within 1-2 weeks of its posting. As the next chapter of SpartanFall is still being worked on. 


End file.
